


Symbiosis

by OfficeLeviathan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just Miqo'te things, M/M, mentions of some pretty awful treatment Miqo'te recieve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficeLeviathan/pseuds/OfficeLeviathan
Summary: After hearing a less then kind comment about his Warrior of Light in passing, Aymeric is shaken with a realization. His people are fractured in many ways and Ishgard could do with education of other races. He decides to devote himself to learning all he can of Miqo'te culture, the first of which is a lesson in shedding.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Symbiosis

''The Warrior of Light? Do they think us fools? The mangy catboy is bedding the Knight Commander.'' Such whispered words drove a knife through Ser Aymeric's heart. He turned on his heel all too quickly to face the man. An angry wisp of a man stood in a darkened doorway whispering amongst his friends. Followers, more like. The people had become like ravenous dogs in the wake of the truth. It was to be expected, this Aymeric knew. But to hear such horrid words of K'yoh? Regardless of their validity. They had only just begun to test the waters after a heated night in his chambers upon his safe return from the Aery and while their statement rang true on that count, that was  _ far  _ from the reason why change was coming to Ishgard. With clenched fists, the Commander contemplated speaking up....but his hands were utterly tied. Should he speak out, negotiations would likely lead to blows or something of the like. He sighed and stayed his shaking hands, continuing his stroll. The fighting in the city was getting worse and part of Aymeric had begun to fear for his own safety. Now...now he even began to fear for K'yoh's. He was not invincible, much as the lithe blonde seemed so. With a heavy sigh, he could only wait until he returned from whatever duties kept him far away from the cold of Coerthas. They had made plans to have a dinner together when he returned; just a moment of quiet domesticity in the center of all of this chaos. The world seemed to be breaking apart at the seams...just about the only thing holding him together was the Warrior of Light's endless reserve of courage. K'yoh was as determined as he was powerful and the light of hope he carried with him was a beacon to all. It was uplifting, well and truly and reminded Aymeric to continue forging on even in the darkest moments.

It was his fondness for K'yoh that stayed his hand as he passed the angry mutterers. He knew in the long run, his Warrior would be the one paying the price should he falter. Yet, he could not shield him from this as much as he would like to. These people were desperate for control, eager to feel any sense of normalcy. They would say or do anything. Aymeric could not even fault them for that entirely, but it was clear to him there would need to be some deeper changes taking place.

As he made his way back to the Seat of the Knight Commander, Lucia waved him over with a subtle smile.

''You have a visitor, Ser.'' He nodded, eyes brightening. Just from the tone of her voice, he knew exactly who was expecting his presence. All of the worries and tension melted away for a moment.

''I shall not keep him waiting for even a moment, then.'' Aymeric flashed her a demure smile before entering.

K'yoh could never sit still, always fidgeting with his ears and shifting his weight. Being in such a formal place was always terribly awkward for someone without the aptitude for long, boring meetings and political politeness. He was fixing one of the small copper hoops on his ears when the Warrior spotted Aymeric striding in. Grinning from ear to ear, K'yoh rushed forward to greet him.

''You kept me waiting far too long! They told me you were out assessing the city. Do you have any news?'' Those multi-colored eyes searched Aymeric's as if they answer was held only there. The Elezen shook his head after a moment, remaining poised despite still being weighed down with worries of the comment he overheard earlier.

''Not at all. 'Tis lingering like the scent of sulfur, but for now I believe our efforts are best spent treading carefully whilst we search for a means to dissolve the tension.''

''I shall leave all of the posh and proper politics to you then, good Ser.'' K'yoh bows, a teasing grin lighting up his features. Aymeric chuckled a bit at such an interaction, a low and sweet sound. He nodded, as he would have it no other way.

''Excellent. I shall endeavor to be a shining example.''

''See that you do! And I believe we had arrangements? I do hope you're not too busy for me.'' The Warrior flashed a grin.

''Not at all! We shall away to the Estate.'' He motioned for K'yoh to follow him. The Miqo'te's ears flicked a few times and he gave a bright smile.

As they walked down the stone streets of Ishgard, K'yoh couldn't help feeling as if it were a different place entirely. What had once been so warm and friendly was now unsettling and eerie, the streets near silent. He could practically feel eyes upon him. There had been no more riots, but he knew things in Ishgard weren't entirely ironed out yet. Aymeric looked oddly nervous and K'yoh found himself walking a little closer. He wasn't entirely sure if it was to comfort himself or Aymeric, but the Knight looked so worried.

The sigh of relief that left Aymeric's lips when they crossed his Estate threshold did not go unmissed and K'yoh simply had to say something.

''You seemed a little tense. Is aught amiss...?'' The Miqo'te warmed his hands at the nearby fire with a sigh, ears folding down in bliss at the sensation.

''The people have been in quite a state recently. I have done my best to be cautious, but now they are advising me to not leave without heavily armed guards. Forgive me, even though you are the Warrior of Light, I do not wish to drag you into the inferno that has become the Ishgardian state of affairs. You have done enough on our behalf.'' Aymeric began to shed his armor, sighing in relief. It had weighed more heavily upon him in the last few days then it ever hard before.

''Ah, your ways of flirting are so romantic.'' K'yoh laughs, tail swishing. Aymeric cracks a smile and shakes his head.

''I mean every word. You are not just a vaunted Champion, but a dear friend and...well, mayhap more.''

''Mayhap?'' K'yoh wrinkled his nose in response to that, ''you bedded me, I should hope that is not something you do with all of your friends. Though, I would be in no position to judge.''

At the words of his choosing, he caught the way Aymeric paled. K'yoh took that as something else, his eyes fleeing to fixate upon the fire, ''Of course, I do not just up and get in bed with anyone. And I should think that our connection is different. I hope you think that.''

''Nay, nay....forgive me. I do not wish you to think I would make assumptions based on whom you bed. However, there is something I should speak with you about.''

That could very well bode ill, and the feeling that accompanied such words sat in K'yoh's stomach like a rock. Despite originally flirting and making advancements upon the Knight Commander due to his elegant grace and beauty, K'yoh had actually began to develop an attachment. Any thought that might break such an already fragile arrangement of theirs was not sitting well.

''I am listening.'' The blonde took a seat at the hearth, rubbing the back of his neck. He had begun some light shedding, his hair becoming softer and silkier in response to the Ishgardian cold. The back of his neck had been itching for days now and he had been doing his damn best to ignore it during his normal duties.

''This is difficult to speak of, and I am sorry if it may come as a shock. Those unhappy with the state of affairs here seem fit to speak of our relationship quite callously. Downright cruelly, in fact. I have only heard pieces of gossip here and there, but 'tis only a matter of time before it becomes much more harsh. Such is the way of politics...'' Aymeric let out a low breath, sitting beside K'yoh on the hearth. The Miqo'te let his words sink in, scratching his neck with blunt nails absentmindedly.

''You speak as if this is not the first time I have had nasty rumors of me spread. I assure you, I am not fragile.'' K'yoh gave him an encouraging smile with just a hint of teeth. Aymeric nodded, returning his smile in kind.

''Be that as it may, it has brought some other feelings to my attention. The difference between our races might attract vicious intentions, be they words or physical harm. I tell you this not to worry you, but...because you no doubt will be taken through every corner of Eorzea on your journeys. I also have my duties as well, and this may keep us apart for some time. If I am to be alongside the Eorzean alliance, I must needs educate my people on all manner or life. After all, our treatment and misgivings with the dragons have wrought so much harm. We need to learn from past mistakes. I cannot stop the words or hearts of some people...but if I can change even one mind, then I shall endeavor to do so gladly. To that end...I would know everything of Miqo'te. I know so little as it is, and my time with you has only proven that.'' Aymeric explained, words soft and warm like the flame lighting up K'yoh's soft features. The Warrior was taken aback by that. He had known Miqo'te were treated quite harshly by some races and people; he had been gawked at much since his arrival in Ishgard. His status as Warrior of Light allowed some people to completely overlook his race, as it were. He provided them a service, and who were they to complain? Now that they were in fear of their world changing, his status had changed to so many as well. He could not argue with Aymeric's words or concerns, and truthfully he knew not everyone lived as carefree as Limsa Lominsa. Such a blending and mixing pot of cultures, no one cared what you looked like as long as you were willing to pull your own weight and help your fellows.

''So, I am to be your tutor, then? I admit, I have not spent as much time with others of my race so I may be a poor teacher.''

''Be that as it may, I trust you and your words wholly. I would learn of all Miqo'te, and perhaps all other races in time so that I might encourage my people to learn and not live in fear or under misconceptions. There shall be no more ivory veils in my Ishgard.'' The Knight Commander looked determined and something bloomed in K'yoh's chest. To be so entirely accepted, even in Limsa it had not made him feel this good. He found himself a little flustered (which was somewhat rare for him).

''A good philosophy as any.'' K'yoh found his voice had gotten away from him as he itched the back of his neck restlessly.

''Forgive me, but you have been clawing at the back of your neck through the entirety of our conversation. Is aught amiss?''

''Your first lesson, Ser Aymeric? When exposed to a radical temperature change, Miqo'te begin to shed their hair.''

''Shed? Such as a cat?'' Aymeric listened intently, full of intrigue.

''Quite so, unfortunately. Thin hair sheds and gives way to thicker, softer hair as means of warmth.'' He sat up a little, tail swaying pointedly behind him. Aymeric had just now noticed K'yoh's tail did indeed appear to be a little more dense and softer.

''This causes an irritation?''

''An  _ itching _ . Relentless and stubborn and unending.'' K'yoh groaned, flopping back on the floor and itching by his velveteen ears.

''How would one relieve such a thing?'' He truly pitied K'yoh, to be thinking he could have been enduring this his entire time through Ishgard and he had not noticed once.

''I bathe to clean all of the shed hair. Brushing also helps, but I suppose I have not had the time for either, truthfully.''

''We have the time now,'' Aymeric spoke plainly and K'yoh glanced over at him with pleading eyes, ''I believe it would be a fitting first lesson.''

''Please?'' K'yoh's eyes were shining and Aymeric stood to full height, offering the Miqo'te his hands. He took them gladly and hauled himself up, body buzzing at the thought of getting a nice warm bath.

''I shall draw water for you, and fetch a brush.''

''Thank you, Aymeric. Words cannot express.'' K'yoh's tail swished and his ears immediately folded down as his cheek received a gentle caress. The Elezen left the room for a moment to prepare a nice warm bath for the Miqo'te, and he grabbed the finest bristled brush he could manage.

K'yoh had no shame and immediately began to strip, eager to get all of his armor off. Tiny hairs had burrowed their way into all of his clothes and he knew before he put them back on they would need to be laundered as well. With a soft sigh, he finally stood bare in the heart of Aymeric's Estate. Aymeric entered the room to inform him of his readied bath and coughed, face reddening. Not that he hadn't seen K'yoh fully undressed before, but he had certainly not been expecting to see him nude upon his arrival.

''Ah, your bath is ready, my Warrior.''

''Thank you.'' K'yoh's eyes lit up and he could see the lovely shade of pink over Aymeric's cheeks. He gave his lover's side a teasing squeeze on his way to the bathroom, moving as if he were a little ball of lightning.

''No thanks necessary, I only hope it helps.'' Aymeric accompanied him, sitting in a chair at the side of the bath. K'yoh sank into the water with a happy little sigh, the sound much like a low purr. Aymeric grabbed the brush and waited for K'yoh's guidance before making a move. The blonde dipped his head below the surface of the water to thoroughly wet his hair. Seeing his ears so droopy and wet made Aymeric laugh just a little. Involuntarily, K'yoh's ears flicked and water was flung over Aymeric's face and the walls. The pair laughed together before the Elezen gingerly began brushing K'yoh's fine hair.

''By the Fury, you were not jesting. The amount of hair left behind is astonishing.''

''I wish I had been teasing.'' K'yoh pouted, eyes closed as he leaned into the sensations. It was almost as if he were nuzzling the brush, cheek poised to accept affection. Aymeric found K'yoh so incredibly endearing in this moment. Normally, he was amazed by his kindness and compassion, his determination and fierceness upon a battlefield. Seeing him stripped down in such a domestic way was charming...and it made him think of how truly lucky he was to be allowed such precious moments with him.

Aymeric was careful around his ears, moving gently and slowly so as not to harm him in any way. K'yoh was appreciative, his tail moving in slow swishes as it rested half in-half out of the bathwater at the edge of the tub. Once Aymeric was satisfied that he had gotten out all of the stubborn loose hair, he turned his attention to K'yoh's tail. The Miqo'te found it incredibly hard to keep his tail still, but he did his best. Feeling all of the thinned hair being wrested from him was so soothing he had almost fallen asleep inside the tub. Aymeric took his time with each stroke of the brush, watching his Warrior's expressions every so often. He ran a gentle hand over thin, pale scars upon K'yoh's arms. His lips went along with them, soft and light as a feather. When he had finally finished with K'yoh's tail, he stood to full height and set his brush aside. K'yoh was roused from his sleepy state when a tender kiss was placed upon the crown of his head. Ears folded down in acceptance of such warm affection, he turned his gaze to the man before him.

''Well, for your first lesson in Miqo'te affairs...you handled it quite well.'' The sleepiness in his voice was so painfully obvious. Aymeric chuckled.

''Mayhap I shall fetch you a towel and help you to dry. 'Twould seem rest is in order. Perhaps instead of a dinner, we shall have a breakfast?''

''Mmm....there shall not be a word of complaint from me.'' K'yoh yawned, cheek against the cold porcelain of the tub. Aymeric pulled a soft, cotton towel from a nearby cabinet and began ever so tenderly drying K'yoh's ears. The Miqo'te guided Aymeric's hands gently, showing him all the ways to dry his hair without hurting or folding his ears. Aymeric was patient, following his lover's example exactly. Once his ears had been properly dried, he was helped from the bathwater and his tail was the next to be thoroughly wrung free of pesky water. K'yoh resisted every urge to dry himself with a manual shake-it would simply not do to drench his poor lover.

After he had been dried, Aymeric set the towel aside to be washed and drained the water from the tub. He was pleased to see K'yoh had stopped itching. There were thin, red lines all over his neck as evidence of his forceful scratching. Aymeric traced the lines with gentle fingertips, bending to bestow another kiss to the Miqo'te. Their lips met this time, gentle and light. This was nothing like their previous romantic encounters, which had always been full of playfulness and teasing. There was something different about this. Something familiar, and warm. Something that nearly wrested tears from K'yoh's eyes. A sense of safety, security,  _ home.  _ He breathed softly into the kiss, well and truly happy.

''Come...let us retire, yes? I have many lessons ahead of me, and I fully intend to go over as much as you care to share with what little time we undoubtedly have.'' Aymeric thumbed the smaller man's jaw and K'yoh found he could only nod, all of the breath stolen from his very lungs.

''Rest would be nice,'' was all he could manage as Aymeric took him by the hand and guided him to the large bedroom at the other end of the Estate. There, surrounded by plush warmth and the Elezen who had so selflessly devoted so much time to take care of him K'yoh found himself falling into a dreamless sleep. Aymeric lay awake for some time, admiring the Miqo'te in his bed and wishing they would not have to part again so soon. Unfortunately, being two men of honor and duty, he knew his wish was not to be. Here in the blackness of Ishgardian night, he could keep this moment all to himself for eternity. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely commission given to me by a dear mortal. Thank you, and I truly hope you enjoyed!


End file.
